


Their Lucky Charm

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lucky.</i> That's what they called it. What they called her. She was their lucky charm, the one who would win the war for them. Depressingly, they'd been right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_getlucky 2013. Thank you to my lovely beta, captainraychill. You were a fantastic help!

It all went downhill the day they caught Hermione Granger. The day they brought her in kicking and screaming, fighting for all she was worth. There is no such fight in her now. His father sought to beat that out of her. 

_Lucky_. That's what they called it. What they called her. She was their lucky charm, the one who would win the war for them. Depressingly, they'd been right. He knew he should be happy, overjoyed even, that his side had won and hers had lost, but Draco had finally admitted to himself that he'd just never truly believed the world would be a better place with them at the head of it. Unfortunately for him, he'd been right too. It would have been so much easier if he were wrong. If, right now, he was revelling in being sucked off by his father's whore. He wasn't, though. He'd only managed to get it up with the aid of a potion, after learning this morning he'd be having her for the night.

Unlike everyone else he seemed to know, unwilling females just weren't a turn on. In fact, they were a major turn off, and he knew he'd get grief from his wife for taking his father up on the offer. But really, he couldn't exactly have said no. Lucius Malfoy would not tolerate having a son who obeyed his wife, nor would he believe Draco just didn't want Hermione like that. No, like most, Lucius was blinded by Draco's façade. Draco realised he must be incredibly convincing, for Hermione always seemed petrified whenever she was in his presence. He'd never so much as laid a finger on her, nor his wand, but his reputation was well known.

He was incredibly good at what he did for a living, though he really hated to acknowledge he was the Dark Lord's torturer. Thankfully, since the war, there weren't many people _to_ torture. It was mostly Muggles and the odd Old Resistance member, which meant he spent most of his time at home with his new family. His wife, Pansy, had recently given birth to a baby girl, and it sickened his stomach to think of her being treated as Hermione was. The likelihood of her ever being treated like Hermione was rare, given her status, but it still made him recoil just thinking about it. Torturer was never his chosen career path, but rather a punishment from Voldemort for being 'weak' when he was younger. He'd had to succeed for his and his family's safety; there'd been no other option.

So he'd done more than succeed. He'd excelled, and his family had risen quickly in Voldemort's ranks. It was him who had restored their family name, but Lucius was resentful of that and didn't treat Draco any better for it. Then they caught Hermione, and they soon realised she was the tool that would win them the war. Potter just didn't seem to be able to cope without her, without the brains of the operation. It became easier for Voldemort to infiltrate his mind and implant memories, and this time, they weren't even false. For months on end, Voldemort made sure to plague Harry's mind with Hermione's ongoing 'training' at the hands of his father, many accounts so brutal that even Draco struggled to watch (because, of course, his father was the type to share).

It didn't take long before it drove Harry insane, and his actions, along with Hermione's missing brainwaves, caused their side to shatter around them. Nobody knew what they were doing anymore; there was no order, no organisation. Harry attempted several reckless missions to attempt to rescue Hermione, and the last one was when he was caught and promptly killed (in front of Hermione, no less). With Harry and Hermione gone, the Order had no chance at all and crumbled. Lucius took great pleasure in telling Hermione many stories of the Order members timely deaths, but it was Ron's that truly broke her. From then on, she'd never been the same.

The world today was a very different place from how it was when Hermione had entered it. It was no longer open and inviting. No longer a magical and happy place. Muggleborns were only good for one thing: serving pure-bloods. Half-bloods, provided they weren't on the side of the Light at any time, had it better, but there were many things barred to them now. Everyone had to watch what they were saying, including Draco. One wrong word and that was it. There were no second chances, no benefits of the doubt. They were all ten a penny. What Draco did, doubtless there was a Death Eater-hopeful somewhere that could do it better, who was less jumped up.

Strangely enough, Draco had never had Voldemort down as one who believed in luck before, but it was the whole reason he kept Hermione alive. There were rumours going round that some people believed it was a bad idea, that she could be faking her broken nature and strike at any time, but Draco knew they couldn't have seen Hermione recently if they thought that. She wasn't putting on an act. She was well and truly gone, not even a shadow of her former self. If she didn't look like Hermione Granger, and Draco hadn't seen her training for himself, he never would have believed it was actually her.

No, it wasn't a secret that Hermione was alive because she was considered to be Voldemort's lucky charm. Not only did her capture secure them winning the war, but it stopped anyone from rising up against them. Of course, there was the Old Resistance, the few from the Light who were alive and kicking somewhere, but seeing Hermione's fate stopped any new resistance forming. Nobody wanted to turn into what she had become, and this generation knew how truly terrible it was, because they'd known her before.

Once the brightest witch of her age, she was now nothing more than Voldemort and Lucius' whore, loaned out to anyone and everyone. Despite how much practice she'd had with sucking men off, she wasn't an expert at it. It was as though she was going through the motions, just doing the very first things she'd been taught over and over again. Draco hissed as her teeth accidentally scraped his cock, and she drew back in fear. It was clear she was expecting to be punished. To her obvious surprise, he just waved her on and she continued, more carefully than before.

Draco wasn't anywhere near climax, but she'd been at it for a good fifteen minutes now and her jaw must've been aching like anything, given the increasingly sloppy nature of her licks and sucks. In order to bring himself to the edge, he began to imagine his wife in her best lingerie; despite their new baby, they still had an active sex life. He thought of that and the willing way in which Pansy seduced him. She was always happy to receive his affections, and as he thought of her, his desire grew. He groaned softly, and he didn't miss the look of relief flash across Hermione's eyes.

It was in this vain that he kept going, moving closer and closer to the edge with each passing moment. He got so into it that he grabbed Hermione's hair and began to fuck her face, closing his eyes so he could focus on Pansy and not on Hermione's distressed expression. Eventually he came, spurting his load down Hermione's throat and releasing her. When he opened his eyes, she was curled up with her arms around her knees, staring at the floor. He did up his trousers and dismissed her. She didn't even give him a second glance as she hurried out of the room, back to his waiting father.

Draco, on the other hand, crossed the manor and slipped into the bedroom he shared with his wife and daughter. He crept over to say a quiet goodnight to his little girl before he got into bed. She was fast asleep, all snuggled up in her overly pink sleepsuit that Pansy had made for her. She was so precious, so innocent. She had her whole life ahead of her. Draco smiled as she wriggled in her sleep and then tiptoed over to the bed. He knew Pansy would have his guts for garters if he woke her.

Once upon a time, someone must have looked at Hermione like that and thought the very same. Her parents, most likely. Now they didn't even know they had a daughter. For all the good luck his side had received, it seemed hers had got all the bad, with Hermione suffering the most.

It wasn't fair, but then again, nobody had said that life was supposed to be fair. That's what he had to tell himself as he lay next to Pansy, trying to get to sleep. He repeated it over and over again, so as not to be haunted by Hermione's bottomless eyes. As he was drifting off, he'd just about convinced himself that her capture had been lucky for him too, for who knew whether they'd still have their little baby girl had things gone differently?

Life was just not fair, and nobody had told Hermione Granger it should be. If that was good enough for everyone else, Draco believed it should be good enough for him too.


End file.
